


something like a phenomena

by copperiisulfate



Series: Mutants AU [3]
Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you find?" Peter asks him in the car, Pearson Hardman something like eight blocks behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something like a phenomena

**Author's Note:**

> See [part one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531983) for notes. Last piece. Can be read as gen or Peter/Neal (if you squint).

 

 

"What did you find?" Peter asks him in the car, Pearson Hardman something like eight blocks behind them.  
  
"Officially or otherwise?" And Neal's got that smile again, the one that says, _here, let me impress you with something that will make your day_.  
  
"All of it."  
  
He hands peter a folder. "From Jessica Pearson, with love. No that's not true. With a lot of resentment actually. It's a list of all her mutant clients in the past decade. Short list and nothing pro bono but is that really a surprise?"  
  
Peter raises a brow. "She gave these to you?"  
  
"She put up a good fight but I told her who my partner was and turns out the Burke name tends to get one up the information ladder."  
  
Peter chuckles and Neal's letting him have it. "She doesn't want the word to get out that the feds are looking into them. Doesn't bode well for business and all."  
  
Neal considers this. "Is that the plan then? Winning favours by threatening to tarnish their reputations? Devious. Didn't know you had it in you. I like it."  
  
Peter ignores him, keeps his eyes on the road. "And _unofficially_ , Neal?"  
  
Neal hesitates and these are the moments that kill Peter. This could go one way or it could go to hell. "Staff headcount," Neal says finally. "They have three for sure, of the ones that I met."  
  
"Including your friend?" Peter tries to sound neutral, uninvolved, but he needs to know.  
  
"Can we please leave him out of this? He's got enough on his plate." When Peter doesn't answer, Neal adds, "And there was a receptionist who was being kind of shady but I wasn't sure. She heard FBI and went pale. Cute redhead. Donna something."  
  
It hits Peter _then_ and gets a sharp laugh out of him. _Pearson Hardman_. _Donna the ex-fed_.Of course. _Of course._ "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Good work," he adds, at length. "I'll follow up. Anything else? I know you've got a conflict of interests here but--"  
  
"Hey Peter," Neal cuts in casually. "Remember those _twenty thousand times_ I told you I didn't lie to you?"  
  
No one speaks for some time after that.  
  
Neal looks out the window and Peter wonders what goes on in that head of his, wishes that sometimes he could be a mirror instead of a lead shield. He shakes his head and drives. Maybe it's for the best that they can't read each other's minds.

 

x

 


End file.
